


Unexpected Changes

by Parkkrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Will add more tags as we go along, Yes I added them, background Thiam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Something went wrong when it shouldn't have and Stiles accepts the bite after some convincing as he is dying in Derek's arms. But something was off, he wasn't showing the signs to become a werewolf, they just have to figure out what he was turning into.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 39
Kudos: 95
Collections: Rainy Day Reads, Sterek Goodness





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hoo this is a bit nerve-racking, heh I hope you enjoy and I know the first chapter may be a bit slow but we will get there I swear! I had this stuck in my mind for a while so it's nice to finally get it written down.

They weren't expecting this to drag out the way it did. Years, it had been years since the war with Monroe started and it wasn’t getting easier for anyone. Relationships were tested, friendships threatened to crack unless repaired and so many friends lost. 

It seemed like they lost more than gained anymore these days but Scott was still hopeful and Stiles knew that when the day where Scott lost his hopefulness, his optimism, then they were in major trouble. 

Stiles had also accepted the fact that he was always going to be in trouble being one of the few humans that were fighting for the supernatural side, trying his best to make sure everyone, especially his father, was safe. His life had changed drastically with him and Lydia deciding that maybe it was best for them to be friends, him with his still huge crush on Derek and his forever love for Lydia had changed in ways he wasn’t expecting it too. 

He still loved her, but it wasn’t the same. Maybe he loved her as a sister now he wasn’t exactly sure but that love will always be there. But the time went by and he still had no idea when he and Derek became a thing. It was like their typical bickering and friendliness slowly became close touches and secrets. 

His brain had powered down the moment when he realized that Derek liked him back, but was showing signs that maybe this crush isn't as one sided as he thought it was. Their relationship was still relatively new, still trying to find their ground around each other but it seemed easy when they were together even if they still bickered like nothing happened and annoyed each other. It was just more fonder.

“Stiles you with us?” Scott asked and Stiles snapped out of his thoughts as the others stared at him. 

“Yeah, yeah totally.”

“Then what’s the plan?” Scott asked and Stiles opened his mouth, trying to think of something quick and he could see that Lydia was amused because she loved to tease him about getting lost in Derek land as she loved to call it. 

“Oh you know, go in, explosions and get out.” 

Scott snickered and Stiles didn’t have to look at the others to know what expressions they were showing as Chris groaned in the background. 

“This is going to go horribly,” Peter singed and everyone just turned to glare at him. Stiles still thought he liked him better when he was dead, even after he proved himself useful a handful of times and kinda helped them save him from the Wild Hunt. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Derek growled out and Stiles flinched as he turned his ‘we talked about this’ glare onto him, “I will fill him in.” 

He really needed to start paying more attention because this was pretty huge. It’s not everyday that they go after a shipment of weapons that were going to all of Monroe’s followers and hopefully, stall any big plans she had. Chris was trying his best but it was hard to keep eyes on her, especially since a lot of hunters had turned their back on him after they found out which side he sided with. 

“Oh, you are in trouble now,” Lydia snickered and Stiles just rolled his eyes at her, he would deny that he was pouting as Scott shouted at them to get all their attention back onto the plan. 

“Guys, this is important. We can’t mess this up so back to the game plan here.” 

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled and Scott only gave him a nod and Stiles knew it was all good. 

“Okay so, Derek will be waiting at the intersection where the truck will come into Beacon Hills, he will then text Stiles who will be with his dad and get those road spikes down and get out of there fast,” Scott looked up to make sure they will all listening before he continued, “If that fails and the truck has suspicions we are on them then Chris will shoot out the tires on 3rd Elm Street since that is the next road that will lead to the warehouse.” 

“Remember, if those weapons get to the warehouse, we will not have a chance to get rid of them,” Chris said. 

“Again, why can’t you just get your deputies to shut everything down?” Malia asked and Noah sighed. 

“Because we can’t get a warrant, not without any form of evidence and we can’t even get close to the warehouse without someone turning us around.” 

“Exactly,” Scott interrupted, “This is why Liam, Milia, Theo and I will go in on foot and wait for the signal that the truck is down.” 

“Then we go in and what? Knock them out?” Stiles asked. He was met with several stares, “What? I’m just saying that we should be prepared for anything,” He defended and he got some nods because really, it just made sense. 

“Yes, we knock them out and then take the truck for ourselves.” 

“Then I will take the guns and put them back to where they belong,” His father finished. 

“And if they do hit the road spikes? I mean I have seen videos where it doesn’t go as planned and the entire vehicle just flips over.” 

“We are prepared for that possibility.” 

Stiles nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest as everyone finished any last questions or concerns. He knew that most of the time their plans never worked, something always went wrong no matter how well they planned it. It had gotten better as experience started helping them plan better ways to do what needed to be done, they all have come a long way and had changed in their own ways. 

His dad hasn’t changed much, he was still sheriff, the deputies actually respected him more than they originally did when he got back his title years ago. He was tougher in some ways, less surprised with how things turned out but at the same time still surprised with all the new information they learned over the years. 

When Stiles turned twenty three his dad had pulled him to the side and they had a serious conversation about the future and what was happening with Derek. It was awkward and uncomfortable like most of their serious talks were but by the end they were already laughing and smiling at each other. 

“Alright, we ready to do this?” Scott asked and everyone nodded. 

He wasn’t sure why but he had a bad feeling about this. Something is going to go wrong but he couldn’t think what possibly could. They have planned backup plans just in case but he frowned. 

“Son? You alright?” 

He glanced over to his father before he gave him a small smile, “Yeah dad, I’m fine. Just worried I guess.” 

“Hey,” Noah said softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “We got this.” 

He gave him a nod before he turned and wandered off to get ready. He knew they got this, they all worked surprisingly well when things went incredibly wrong and all over the place, he was just always worried about the what ifs. Bad habit, but his overactive mind never failed to give him all the possibilities of how this could possibly go wrong. 

But for now, he was just going to push the thoughts to the back of his mind as he ran the plan over through his head as he grabbed one of his plaid shirts to throw on. He jerked once he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“Dude! What did I say about giving me a heart attack!?” 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbled and Stiles just tried to calm the beating of his heart. He swore, one of these days he really was going to get a bell on him. 

“Then don’t sneak up on me.” 

“Stiles, I called your name three times,” Derek said softly and he stopped as he leaned back into the warmth of Derek’s chest. 

“You did?” Oh, well that’s embarrassing he thought to himself as Derek just nodded. 

“What got you trapped in your head?” 

He hated it when Derek asked him that, he never knew how to properly answer that question because really, he had a lot on his mind. His mind was just one big hamster on a wheel that was always running at full speed as he went through life in general. It had only gotten worse when he found out werewolves were a thing and it had only escalated when it got even bigger. 

Really though? Who knew that this is where his life was gonna end up? He certainly wasn’t expecting it but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it when it had led him where he is now with friends and a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend but a grumpy werewolf boyfriend. He really hoped he wasn’t saying all of this outloud like he would do sometimes. 

“You are.” 

Great. 

“Just worrying, you know how it is. Mom of the pack worries about everyone and what could possibly go wrong.” 

He wasn’t even surprised when he was spun around to face his boyfriend, a hand slipping underneath his chin to tilt his head up so Stiles had no choice but to look Derek in the eye. 

“We are going to be fine, we have done this before.” 

“Well, yeah sure,” Stiles said with a shrug before he grabbed at Derek’s wrist that was holding his chin up lightly, “but we have never been this close before. She knows she is losing and she is desperate Derek. Who knows what she could do with that?” 

“She could do anything,” Derek said bluntly, he was never one to sugar coat anything and for once Stiles was glad for it, they have been doing this for too long for this to be sugar coated anymore. “But we all have each other. We have gone through a lot before she came.” 

Stiles knew he was right, they all have been through a lot and they had only become closer to each other. They are all fiercely protective over each other and he knew Derek was the worst when it came to him, which well, must be a werewolf thing since he was Derek’s mate. Well, were they mates? He wasn’t sure and he wasn’t ready to ask to find out, not yet. He could only nod in agreement as he fell forward to bury his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. He just breathed in the pine and natural scent of him as he cherished the warmth he gave. 

“Be careful yeah?” Stiles mumbled and a shiver ran through him when Derek ran a hand through his hair. 

“I got the easiest part, I just follow the truck really. But yeah, you too alright?” 

“Of course,” Stiles agreed as he pulled away, humming when Derek bent down to connect their mouths together softly. The kiss was soft, sweet and had Stiles shivering as they pulled away from each other. Derek must be feeling something too if he was being as affectionate as he was. He just hoped everything was going to go smoothly. 

The night was cold Stiles decided as he shivered in his dad’s sheriff car. It was mostly quiet as they waited for the call or text they would receive from Derek when the truck passed by the high school. His dad even seemed to be on edge tonight and that did not help soothe his nerves whatsoever. 

“You sure this is going to work dad?” Stiles couldn’t help but to ask. His father only sighed as he turned his head towards him, a gentle smile on his lips even if his eyes showed how nervous he was. 

“I hope so.” 

Stiles just nodded, he hoped so too because this feeling wasn’t going away. He pushed it aside as his phone buzzed and after a quick glance it was Derek reassuring him once again and that the truck was nowhere in sight for now. Which made sense really, the truck wasn’t supposed to show up for another three minutes. 

“Anything from Derek?” 

“No just a stop worrying we got this text,” He answered with a sigh. He hasn't had a feeling like since Theo fist came around and he seemed off. In the end he totally was right and Scott spent a lot of time apologizing for it and it was awesome. 

His father must have the same thought as he chuckled and Stiles just gave him a smile as he shrugged, “Yeah like that will stop you.” 

“Right?” 

His phone buzzed again and Stiles sighed as he sent a quick message to Chris and Scott before he pocketed his phone, giving his dad a nod to let him know it was show time. 

“Here we go,” His father muttered and Stiles could only agree as they waited, the tension climbing as they saw headlights from afar. 

The truck seemed to be moving along the path they expected it too, nothing seemed off and Stiles held his breath the closer it got to them. Please let this work he thought to himself as he and his father climbed out of the car, crouching down so they weren’t seen. It was quick, the moment when the truck hit the road spikes as the tires popped with a loud bang, the truck swerved to the side until it tilted too far and landed on its side. 

Everything moved quickly from there as they watched Scott and the other werewolves go in, knocking out anyone who was still awake unconscious before they disappeared into the truck. Stiles finally seemed to breathe when they climbed out of the truck, everything seemed to be clear and he was glad. It all seemed alright he thought as he stood up, glancing over to his dad as his dad talked into the radio, calling officers to the scene. 

It seemed like everything went to plan for once as Stiles made his way towards the others. Scott only smiled at him as he got closer. 

“Well, at least that didn’t end up as horrible as I thought it was going to,” Stiles said. 

“Yeah, we got lucky.” 

“Ua, Scott?” 

They both turned to look at Liam who was only giving them wide eyes as he pulled the door wider to reveal the back of the truck and Stiles wanted to curse loudly. Explosives, all kinds were thrown about and Stiles immediately grabbed Scott’s arm and pulled him away as he heard his dad shout at everyone to get back. 

“What the hell would they want with explosives?” 

“I don’t know,” Scott whispered and Stiles only looked at him feeling dread in his stomach. Whatever they were meant for, it wasn’t good and it could have killed hundreds of innocent people or super naturals. “But it’s not good.” 

Things seemed to move slowly from there as the cops arrived on the scene, immediately closing the area off and Stiles didn’t seem to relax until he was in Derek arms a few moments later. 

“Glad you’re alright,” Stiles mumbled, his hand fisting into Derek’s shirt and the werewolf only held him tighter. 

“I had the easy job, remember?” 

“Wasn’t it you who told me a few months ago that a job is a job and you can still get hurt?” Stiles asked and Derek only rolled his eyes. 

“It’s different with you.” 

“My job was to literally wait in the animal clinic, you know? The safest place from supernaturals?” He complained because really, he could have done more with that one. He understood he was an easy target but he wasn’t helpless. 

“But not from a hunter that wants to kill every single one of us.” 

Well, when Stiles thought about that one Derek was right. But it didn’t mean he had to like it as he opened his mouth only for Derek to put his hand over his lips. 

“You know I’m right.” 

“Of course you’re right,” Stiles mumbled into his hand before he licked at Derek's palm to get Derek to take his hand back, his face screwed up in disgust, “That’s disgusting.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have put your hand over my mouth.”

Derek only glared but it wasn’t his ‘I will rip your throat out with my teeth’ glare so Stiles knew he was fine. He has gotten pretty good at deciphering Derek’s glares if he says so himself. Really what did Derek expect? Him not to lick his hand in retaliation, ridiculous he thought with a scoff. But it was really worth it when he noticed the corner of his mouth lifted which meant he was at least doing something right. 

“Is that a smile I see?” 

His heart fluttered when Derek only grinned at him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to kiss him and Stiles melted. He loved kissing Derek, like LOVE it and he really couldn’t get enough of it. If Derek went in for a kiss Stiles always tried to steal two just because he wanted to see if he could get away with it really, he also loved it when Derek would indulge him and let it slide, or maybe Derek just liked kissing him too, he wasn’t sure. 

“You two are disgusting.” 

Stiles pulled away to glare at the intruder and wasn’t surprised to see Scott smiling at him as he took a few steps closer. They had quickly found out that Derek was rather protective of Stiles and it was usually best if you make yourself known and stay a few feet away before they can come any closer. It had driven Stiles mad at first and it had led to many arguments but he had grown used to it, or as well as he could have. 

“Just like you and Malia?” Stiles snarked back and Scott only blushed. 

It had surprised him when he found out about him and Malia but he wasn’t really upset by it. He was rather excited because teasing the both of them was just great entertainment even if Malia growled at him from time to time. 

“What do you want Scott?” Derek asked and Stiles only took a step back, away from his boyfriend's heat but well, sometimes sacrifices had to be made. 

“Argent called, he thinks he has a fair idea what the explosives were for so we are going to head over. You two coming?” 

“Well duh, of course we are,” Stiles huffed, of course they were going. He needed answers and Derek only rolled his eyes.

“We will meet you there.” 

Scott only nodded before he was off and Stiles watched the scene in front of him. Cops were everywhere as they arrested the men who were driving the truck and Stiles knew he needed to tell his dad that he was heading out. 

“Gotta go find my dad and let him know we are leaving.” 

Derek only nodded as Stiles moved throughout the scene, his eyes searching for his dad. He knew he really didn’t need to tell his father he was going, he was twenty three but Stiles couldn’t shake off the habit of letting his father know what was happening. It helped him feel safe and he knew his dad worried even if he was just heading over to Derek’s apartment on a regular day. 

He finally spotted him by the truck, he must have already had the bomb squad check it out and make sure they were all stable if he was that close. Even then he still didn’t want his dad around them. 

“Dad!” 

“Hey kid, you stay back alright?” 

He stopped, his mouth trying to form words as he failed his arms in front of him before he managed to gain some form of control, heh control that was funny, he really was never fully in control of himself but anyway yes he let them drop to his sides as he squawked, “Excuse me? How about you stay back?” 

HIs dad only gave him an unimpressed look and yeah maybe he deserved that.

“What do you need Stiles?” 

“Just wanted to let you know that Derek and I are heading over to Scotts, is everything okay?” 

His dad only shook his head lightly before he made his way over towards him and Stiles ignored the look he got when he met his father halfway there. He didn’t get a talking to so he counted it as a win. 

“Yeah kid, do you have any idea of why they wanted explosives?” 

“My only guess is they are desperate. If Beacon Hills wins then that gives the super naturals hope to fight back.” 

“So you think that if we make it peaceful here and chase them out the world will try it too?” 

Stiles nodded, “I hope so.” 

“But why explosives?” His dad asked and Stiles hummed as they both fell silent, the both of them immediately thinking of all the possibilities of what that amount could have been used for. He wasn’t sure but his dad always said to wait and the bad guy always made a mistake, they just had to be patient and wait. 

“I don’t know but Argent said he has an idea. I will let you know what he says.” 

“Please do,” His father said as he turned back to stare at the turned over truck. 

Stiles knew that he had calmed down a bit, which even he was thankful for but he still had his moments of course. He still couldn’t sit still and rambled on and on about whatever his latest obsession was, that part will probably never go away really. Stiles frowned as he glanced over to the cop cars, stopping when he saw only three men and he stopped. 

Wasn’t there four guys? 

“Um dad?” 

“Yes?” 

“Wasn’t there four guys?” Stiles asked as he pointed towards them and he could see his dad freeze as he counted them. 

“Grenade!” 

Stiles froze as he glanced down at his feet as he heard something bounce off the concrete and the only thing that flashed through his head was to get his dad away. He shoved his father hard, the grenade going off with a loud bang and Stiles was thrown before his body hit the ground hard. All he could hear was a loud ringing noise in his mind as everyone around him was moving quickly. 

He couldn’t feel anything as he moved to roll on his back, blinking up at the night sky before Derek was in his vision. He could see him shouting something but he couldn’t hear him not until he finally snapped out of his trance he was stuck in. 

“Stiles!” 

He could only make a strangled sound as pain immediately took over and it left him gasping for breath. 

“Don’t move okay? You’re going to be okay.” 

He could only nod with a whimper as he lifted his head to take a look at his body, groaning when he saw blood before his head fell back down to the pavement. The darkness was calling for him and he was tempted to follow it even as he felt Derek’s touch, his voice calling for him to stay awake. He tried to. But his eyes felt heavy, the pain starting to dull down to a numbness that felt nice compared to the sudden shock that had hit him. 

He didn’t remember much not as he faded into the darkness that was calling his name. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But new chapter so yay! Thank you so much for the comments <3 they really motivated me so now i do have a full outline for this fic now heh. 
> 
> Any grammar mistakes is my own and I hope you enjoy!

He awoke with a gasp as something seemed to shock through his body and Derek was the first thing he saw as he blinked slowly. He had no idea what was happening but the first thing that went through his mind was he was not at the hospital and he was still in pain. 

“Stiles?”

Stiles gasped as his eyes snapped to Derek’s, it was hard to breathe he realized as Derek ran a hand through his hair. 

“Why can’t we take him to the hospital again?” Derek asked and Stiles just breathed out as he let Derek soft touches sooth him the best it could. 

“Because he will bleed out before we get there so the Clinic is our next best bet,” Melissa stated and Stiles wondered when she got to the scene. How long was he out and why was he awake instead of being asleep in that nice blissful and no pain land. 

Stiles groaned as Derek shifted him and that was when he realized he was in a car, on Derek’s lap no less and not the fun way of sitting on his lap that involved lips and hands. This officially sucked. 

“Why,” Stiles gasped as he glanced over to Melissa, “Why am I awake?”

“I had to give you adrenaline Stiles, if you sleep there will be a chance that you will bleed out and die before we get there. Scott and the others are on their way.” 

Well he supposed that made sense. 

“Dad?” 

“He’s alright because of you, he is on his way to the hospital, you took most of the damage.” 

Stiles only closed his eyes and nodded the best he could in reply, he felt Derek instantly tense up probably thinking he was passing out again and the thought was tempting. But he also didn’t feel like dying yet. 

“Alright we are here, let’s go,” Melissa called as she immediately pushed the car door open and Stiles groaned as Derek moved him as gently as he could. He was in so much pain he couldn’t hear anything that was being said around him, even after being placed down onto the cool metal table. He could hear voices, but he couldn’t pinpoint them or make out the words. 

He only came back when he felt Derek’s touch once again, he wasn’t sure when he had analyzed and tucked Derek’s touch away in his mind that he could tell it was him touching him, but he had obsessed over it and now he could just tell when it was simply Derek. He blamed it on his ADHD. 

“Stiles, hey you here?” 

He could only nod the best he could as he tried to open his eyes only to close them quickly. The lights were bright and it honestly felt like someone was drilling a hole inside his head. 

“Stiles, let me give you the bite,” Scott pleaded and Stiles opened his eyes then, staring at his best friend. 

“No.” 

“What do you mean no!?” Scott yelled and Stiles only flinched in return as he noticed everyone staring at him. 

“I like being human Scott, I don’t want to be a werewolf.” 

“Stiles please,” Derek whispered and he hesitated as he looked up at him. He knew that Derek and he were quickly approaching as mates, to make it real. But there was a part of him that wanted to be human, afraid of what he would turn into or if he would lose himself in the act of being stronger, faster. 

He remembered having a conversation with his dad when he had found out about werewolves and how often Stiles was in trouble of actually getting hurt on the daily. They had sat down and just talked for hours about it all and his father had this look in his eye as he asked him if he was going to become one of them. He could see the relief in his eyes when he told him no. 

A couple years later after he escaped the wild hunt his dad had looked at him and told him if he was dying and he accepted the bite he wouldn’t be mad. He would just be glad that his only son was still alive even if he wasn’t human. 

“Stiles you have to make a decision, you are dying and I don’t know if I can even get the shrapnel out of you to make sure you stay alive,” Melissa told him and Stiles only groaned. 

“Please, you are my best friend, I can’t lose you too,” Scott pleaded for the last time and still he hesitated. Would he be happy to be a werewolf? 

“Okay,” He croaked out, his eyes staring at Derek the moment the word left his lips. He wanted the man to know he was doing this to be with him because Derek already lost too many people in his life. He didn’t want him to lose him too, that wasn’t fair. And the smile Derek gave him was worth it, it was always worth it to get a smile out of his sourwolf. 

He only broke their staring contest while Scott made his way over to him quickly, already shifting. He looked once again to Derek, a grin on his lips. 

“Sorry grump, guess you’re not getting rid of me.” 

“Damn, what a shame,” Derek drawled out, both of them knowing it was only sarcasm and Stiles would have chuckled if he wasn’t in pain when he did so. 

“Knew you didn’t want to get rid of me.” 

“I always want you around Stiles, no matter how annoying you can be,” Derek said easily and Stiles was proud. If it was a few years back it would have killed Derek to admit that, funny what happens when time flies by and you are constantly in danger. 

When did Derek become the most important thing in his life? He wasn’t sure and he was still trying to figure it out when Scott sank his teeth in him, pain flaring up on his side as he cried out. He really wasn’t sure why he thought it wasn’t going to be painful, that was silly. 

He panted as Derek huddled closer, his hand immediately combing through his hair and Stiles groaned as his vision started to fade again. 

“Derek,” Stiles whined and his sourwolf only hushed him, his touch gentle and it soothed him, his body relaxing as the pain started to numb away. 

“Sleep Stiles, your body will take the bite better if you sleep.” 

“We still need to try our best to get the shrapnel out so it will be a few hours, I suggest you all go get some rest,” Deaton whispered to them and Stiles whimpered. “It’s alright Stiles, you won’t feel a thing. Breathe this in for me.” 

Stiles smelled strawberries and it was such an odd scent in that moment a part of him wanted to push the mask away, his stomach churning at the thought. 

“Shhh, it’s okay now Stiles, rest.” 

He didn’t try to fight against the temptation that was blissful sleep, his eyes fluttering weakly as he was dragged down into that darkness. 

The first thing he noticed as he slowly drifted was sound, it was loud he supposed. He could hear voices, screaming and a part of him wanted to scream back in retaliation but he didn’t. It felt like he couldn’t as he tried to move but found he couldn’t. This was when he started to panic. 

He did not want to become a banshee! He had heard the stories from Lydia and no thank you he does not want that. He already dealt with enough nightmares to last a lifetime and he was still constantly adding more to the pile as he ran around with a werewolf pack. He knew there was a chance of him not becoming a werewolf from the bite, he read up on it because it was clear no one else was going to and it was good to know these things. 

It was a small change but this is him of all people, he always was the one that stuck out like a sore thumb. He was awkward, tall, can’t seem to stop talking thanks to his ADHD and he can’t focus which is why he took so much Adderall to get through the damn day alone. That made him wonder actually, Scott’s asthma was cured so would his ADHD be cured too? 

Would he be normal? Well, the answer was a hard no, he is going to be a werewolf of all things but his ADHD gone? He wasn’t sure about that. Why was he even thinking? Shouldn’t he be blissfully asleep dead to the world? 

His answer came to him as his eyes fluttered open and Stiles thoughts came to a stop to say a silent oh. That was why he was thinking so much, now that made sense. 

“Stiles?” 

Wait he knew that voice and after opening his eyes again he was thrilled to see his dad sitting there. He looked alright and Stiles wanted to cry because that was too close, he could have lost his dad. He couldn’t imagine himself without his dad there for him. 

“Dad,” He rasped, a sting and constant soreness flared up in his throat and he winced as his dad made his way over to him. 

“Hey kid, let me get some water for you.”

Stiles hummed as he heard the rest of the pack file into the small room and really, Stiles wished he was in a soft bed, not a cold metal table with a pillow and a thin blanket thrown over him. Wait, why wasn’t his dad in the hospital? 

He wasn’t surprised when Derek helped him up, sitting behind him to prop him up as a cool glass of water was forced into his hands, lots of voices telling him to sip at the water. Apparently chugging water after you first wake up is bad but whatever. The coolness of the water was amazing and he took three rapid sips before Derek forced him to slow down. 

“I thought you were at the hospital?” 

“Yeah I was, but they discharged me an hour ago. Because of you all I have is a concussion when my head hit the pavement kid. I am mad at you but we can talk about that later,” his father sighed as he ruffled Stiles’ hair. 

He knew that was going to happen and he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

“The bite took,” Scott added and Stiles widened his eyes as he glanced over at his father, he was terrified to see disappointment but instead he only saw relief in his eyes. 

“You were dying kid, I could never be mad at you for making that decision.” 

Stiles only slumped in Derek’s hold, his eyes fluttering as Derek nosed at his temple and Stiles was glad. He was alive, his dad was alive and he was becoming a werewolf. 

“Oh god, I am going to be a werewolf,” Stiles whispered as his eyes flew open. He wasn’t human anymore. 

“Stiles?” 

“I’m not human anymore Scott! I am going to be strong with claws and teeth and once Monroe finds out we got a whole new problem!” Stiles was panicking, he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want his friends to be in any more danger than they already were. Monroe is going to have a fit when she finds out and that was just bad news for all of them. 

“Stiles calm down, everything will be okay,” Derek whispered into his ear and Stiles nodded, he wanted to believe him and he groaned as Derek ran a hand through his hair like the traitor he was. Of course he knew that would make him melt. 

“I’m not human anymore.” 

“Does that upset you?” Derek asked and Stiles shook his head. 

“Just, don’t know what I am feeling I guess. It’s weird to think I am one of you now.” 

“That may be so but you will always be my son,” His father piped up to reassure him and it helped to some degree, but he still couldn’t figure his thoughts out. He always thought he was going to be human, the odd one out in their pack but now he wasn’t. 

“Just glad you’re okay Stiles,” Scott said and Stiles flashed him a smile. 

“Of course, it’s hard to get rid of me you know?” 

Scott just grinned, the others in the room seemed to just release a breath and Stiles realized that they were all worried. But he had a feeling everything was going to be okay. 

“So question,” Stiles stated and everyone looked at him, “How are we going to explain me being up and moving around after getting hit by a grenade?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Melissa spoke up and everyone turned to look at her, “You are still healing for now so we can get you in the hospital and you can recover there for a couple of weeks.” 

“But won’t the others ask questions mom?”

“Don’t worry, just leave that up to me Scott. I know what I am doing.” 

“I will say this again Mrs. Mcgall, but you are awesome!” Stiles sung and just like that it seemed like everyday life. Or well, as normal as their lives could ever be considering. 

“I know I’m awesome, now let’s get you there now since it’s deadshift hour.” 

“Wait what?” Stiles asked as he noticed that it was dark out and now he wondered how long he was out for. 

“You were out for twenty hours Stiles,” Deaton informed him and Stiles just nodded. Sounded like something he would do. 

Overall, it was easy to sneak into the hospital when you had a nurse who knew the building like the back of her hand. Stiles only groaned as he laid down on the bed that Melissa had told him was his as she went on to do the paperwork that told them that he had always been there since that night. He hated hospitals but that sweet sweet painkiller that was pumped into his system was worth it. 

“Feeling good there kid?” 

“The good drugs,” Stiles mumbled and he heard his dad chuckle. 

“One of the few reasons for what I like about the hospital.” 

Stiles laughed at that. The hospital was a tricky place for the both of them, not just because his dad had been there from a couple of times he had been shot, but his mother died here and when he was possessed by the nogitsune, it had managed to make it seem like Stiles was suffering from frontal dementia that his mother had died of. He can’t imagine what his father would have felt, that his son the only thing he had left was going to die as well, to leave him alone. 

“So, a werewolf huh?” His dad asked and Stiles just sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Yep, apparently so.” 

Silence filled the air but it was tense, it was more concern like. He knew how his father felt about all of this especially when he first found out, and now his son, his human son wasn’t so human anymore. He was probably freaking out, hell he was freaking out. 

“Dad, do you still see me as your son?” 

His father sputtered and he winced, his dad was everything to him. 

“Now why would you think that Stiles? You will always be my son, no matter what,” Noah exclaimed and Stiles immediately felt relief as the tears burned in his eyes. His dad placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze and that was enough for him to know that his father was telling him the truth. 

“Thank you,” He whispered hoarsely and his dad just smiled at him softly and just like that everything was okay again. 

“Derek wanted to see you so I will go get him and let you two talk. We are still talking about this later,” His father said and Stiles called that his fathers ‘I will not take no for an answer respect me’ voice. 

“Okay.” 

And with that Stiles found himself alone, the clock that hung by the door ticking as Stiles sighed. He was excited for this, to become one of them. Sure he loved being human but maybe now the pack wouldn’t hover over him now that he wasn’t weak and vulnerable. He would better understand Derek’s wolf senses and that was more exciting, he could better understand what his mating instincts were and his wolf would love him even more. That is if he will like Stiles’ wolf. 

That was something he always had questions about and he knew he was going to be pestering Derek about it later without a doubt. Really Derek should be expecting it if he knew any better. He smiled as the door to his room opened again and Derek was there, his jaw set but his eyes soft. 

“Hey,” Stiles whispered and smiled when Derek bent down for a kiss, soft and gentle. 

“Hey, you alright? What happened?” 

“I’ not really sure,” Stiles said as his brows furrowed and he finally managed to sit up, “I was talking to my dad when I realized that there should be four guys then next thing I knew there was a grenade. I didn’t even think, I shoved my dad out of the way.” 

Derek nodded silently and Stiles winced. He knew the werewolf was upset. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It was your dad I get it.” 

“I still got hurt,” Stiles protested and Derek glared. 

“I know I almost lost you Stiles, you don’t have to remind me,” He hissed and Stiles winced. Even after all this time Derek still wasn’t the best at emotions but Stiles knew that he was conflicted, he had almost died but he didn’t. Instead he got the bite and Derek probably didn’t know what to feel and Stiles couldn’t blame him. 

“But I’m here and alive Derek. Sure I am now a werewolf but I am still me.” 

Derek only glared at him silently, his murder brows furrowed and Stiles had the urge to poke them to see if he can get one of those half smiles out of him. Before he gathered the will to, the drag of the drugs still affecting him, Derek just leaned over to grab his hand. 

“Have you noticed anything different?” 

Stiles frowned as he shook his head, “Feel normal, little high on the drugs but feel like me.” 

“No heightened noises or smells?” 

Stiles just shook his head and Derek just nodded as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“It will come in it’s own time.” 

Stiles just wordlessly nodded again as he stared at the wall, his hand holding Derek’s with a death like grip to ground himself. “What happens if I turn into something else?” 

“We will figure it out together.” 

Stiles smiled as Derek frowned at him, his other hand reaching out to run through his hair and Stiles melted. It felt better knowing that his dad was okay with this, that Derek will love him no matter what and Scott seemed to be thrilled knowing that his best friend will finally understand and actually get to help him in return from all the times that Stiles saved his ass. 

“The pack is here,” Derek said softly to break the comfortable silence between them and Stiles only nodded as he laid back down, curling up on his side to rest his head close to Derek to breathe him in. Nothing else was said before they could hear the pack right outside his room and Stiles only sighed as he prepared himself. 

“Stiles! You good?” Scott asked as soon as he burst through the door, the others filing in quickly and Stiles smiled. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I forgot to ask my dad but did they get all the men locked up?” 

“Yep and I think he said something about paperwork since they were found with explosives?” 

Stiles nodded as Lydia sat down at the foot of his bed, Liam leaning against the wall as Scott just paced. Even Mila seemed to be on edge. 

“Everything alright?” 

“You don’t smell like wolf yet,” Mila said with a frown, “I thought he should be smelling like one by now.” 

“It has been over twenty four hours,” Liam pointed out and Stiles just groaned. 

“Guys remember Jackson? It took him a long time before he turned and then even longer for us to realize the Kanima was him. May take a few days, the full moon is in a week anyway so I have time.” 

“What’s a Kanima?” Liam asked and Lydia just sighed and Scott winced. 

“Lizard dude who can paralyze you,” Stiles answered him since it looked like no one else was going to. Liam gave him a wide eyed stare as they continued on with the conversation and Stiles just shrugged at him in reply. He liked to think when he held Derek up in that pool for over two hours it changed their relationship. 

“Okay so we will keep an eye on you then, you will probably feel it more the closer we get to the full moon,” Scott stated and everyone else nodded. It was a good plan Stiles supposed, it would be bad if he manages to wolf out and not being able to control it and harm people. That was the last thing he wanted. 

“Okay, awesome that’s great but can I please get some food? I am starving.” 

With that the tension seemed to melt away as everyone chuckled at him, Scott grinning as he went to find his mom. His stomach grumbled and Stiles just grinned sheepishly and everyone seemed to relax. It wasn’t long until he was shoving food into his mouth, hospital food was disgusting but he wasn’t about to complain while the pack seemed to pile on the bed in a cuddle pile that Stiles loved. 

It was even better when Derek growled at them all when Stiles hissed, pain still radiating from the wounds that still haven’t healed. He will have to ask about that later, but for now he was content, happy and warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I am active on it and I will probably shout my ideas on there heh.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait heh, but here is the next chapter. We are getting a step closer to finding out what Stiles is heh. 
> 
> I'm excited for this. Hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

Stiles was more than glad when he was released from the hospital, his wounds finally healed after a couple of days and he was still told to take pain killers and to not pull his stomach muscles too much. That’s more than fine, Stiles was planning on sleeping it all away anyway ever since Chris informed them that Monroe was pissed about the explosives. Good. 

It was then that Stiles realized that his dad was waiting for him to have their conversation and Stiles groaned as he sat down at the table across from his dad after they walked in the door. 

“Are we having this talk now?” Stiles couldn’t help but to ask and here’s hoping that his father will drop it for now but with the look he gave him he knew yes, they were going to have this conversation now whether he liked it or not, “Okay now it is then.” 

“I almost lost you Stiles, I’m sorry if I want to talk about it.” 

And now he felt shitty, great. He let out a breath as he looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers before he looked up. 

“Dad, I-” 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here kid.” 

Stiles nodded as he nibbled on his bottom lip before he gave his dad a smile, “You always got me dad.” 

“I know Stiles. I get that but it was terrifying to see you laying there motionless.” 

Stiles isn’t sure what to say to that so he stayed quiet as he started to fidget, his eyes looking to the side before he looked back at his dad and his father only smiled sadly at him. It made him want to hug him but he knew they had to get through this before the hugs were the end of it. 

“I’m not mad at you for getting the bite Stiles, worried yes, but not mad. I already told you this.” 

“I know that dad,” Stiles whispered as he balled his fist to gently tap on the table, “I’m scared. I always thought I was going to be human but it's done and I am turning into a werewolf or something. But I still feel like you are disappointed.” 

He let out a breath when his dad’s hand covered his to stop the insistent tapping he didn’t realize he was doing and he could tell that his dad was alright with this just by the look in his eyes . 

“I will never be disappointed son, sure some things you do baffle my mind but I am proud of you Stiles. I always am.” 

Stiles sighed as he nodded, the tears were burning in his eyes but he managed to blink them away as he smiled up at his dad. They both knew the conversation was over as they got up off to do their own things but not without a hug first. 

“You hungry kid?” 

“Yes, I am starving,” Stiles groaned as he collapsed on the couch. He was constantly starving anymore these days but he wasn’t sure what for. But then again, he never really liked hospital food so that was probably it. Then he opened his eyes when the realization hit him. 

“Wait!” He cried out as he flailed around, falling off the couch with a groan before he hopped up, his dad giving him a weird look, “I’ll cook!” 

His dad was not impressed as he just shook his head, “Kid I can make a simple meal, now lay down and try not to fall off the couch this time.” 

“But I always do the cooking for a reason!” 

His dad only glared at him, which he probably deserved but Stiles enjoyed cooking. It’s what got him through the years when he was home alone, desperate to do something to get him out of his own head when he couldn’t get Scott’s time and he found himself mostly alone. It would feel weird for his dad to make a meal that would probably give him food poisoning. 

“It’s either that or we get pizza,” His dad leveled out to him and Stiles only groaned. 

“Fine, cook and try not to give me food poisoning please.” 

“Have more faith in me kid, even your mother would eat my cooking.” 

Stiles didn’t bother to argue, only giving his dad a smile before he fell back onto the couch with a sigh. 

It was a couple days later when he found himself in the animal clinic once again, thankfully not bleeding out on the table this time. Instead Scott was talking about something as Stiles mulled over the fact that he had been starving, always craving something but he wasn’t sure what it was. No matter how much food he ate, it seemed like the hunger would not go away. 

“Stiles?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at Malia, her concerned gaze silently asking him if he was okay which Stiles did not want to answer truthfully. 

“You okay there buddy?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded as he balled his fists to seem like his normal self. 

“Yeah, just hungry.” 

“Stiles you ate twenty minutes ago,” Derek stated to the group, his brows raised and Stiles only shrugged in reply. 

“Stiles, how have your eating habits been?” Deaton asked and everyone stopped to stare at him while Stiles just paused. He wasn’t expecting Deaton to be watching him so closely. 

“I’m always hungry for something. I keep eating but I am still hungry, Derek had to stop me from overeating yesterday.” 

“Hmm any cravings?” 

“For what? Not really,” He whispered before his eyes grew wide, “Please tell me I am not turning into a wendigo.” 

“Has your jaw been hurting lately? Or any cramps from not eating?” 

“No.” 

“Then no, you are not turning into a wendigo. There are other things that could relate to this hunger you have. Have any of you noticed a smell on Stiles?” Deaton addressed all of them and they all looked at each other. 

“He doesn’t smell like a wolf,” Derek pointed out and the others seemed to agree with him. Stiles couldn’t blame them, he would trust a born werewolf over a turned one any day for something like this. 

“Fascinating,” Deaton muttered as he walked across the room, “If he was turning into a werewolf you would be able to sense his wolf by now. Stiles, is it alright if I ask if you noticed anything else? I think if we get started on searching now we will be able to figure it out before the full moon.” 

“Give us an idea of what we should expect,” Derek added on softly and Stiles just took a step back, his back leaning onto his boyfriend’s chest as he stared at the ground to think. 

“Just been hungry for something and I don’t know what for, it's driving me crazy. Also been having some really weird dreams.” 

“What kind of dreams Stiles?” 

Stiles shrugged as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist protectively and it made him relax a bit more. People always thought Derek was an unlovable guy, he didn’t know how to express it but Derek was more of a show it through actions then say it kind of guy. It was nice, to just be touched by him or the little things he would do to make Stiles happy. 

“Dreams that don't involve me most of the time which is weird.” 

Deaton hummed as he nodded while Stiles touched Derek’s arm in return of the slight squeeze he gave him in support. 

“Well, we will keep an eye on you, if anything else happens let me know as soon as possible. I will start looking around and see what I can find for you.” 

“While we do that we can plan our next move,” Scott said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They still had to fight a war, can’t stop just because Stiles was turning into something no one knew. 

“Has there been any word of what she is planning next?” Lydia asked and Scott smiled as he turned towards the entrance of the clinic, Liam, Mason, Theo and Corey walked in. If anyone knew what was going on it was them and Stiles smiled as he referenced them in his head as the ‘puppy pack’. 

They had stayed in Beacon Hills to finish high school as they all attempted to go to college, which of course didn’t happen. But they did good honestly, and Stiles could say that Liam also made a huge change in Theo when the two started to date. Didn’t mean he trusted him yet, it would take a long time before he even considered it and he knew he had trust issues but could you blame him? 

The dude was pure evil and manipulative

“Please tell me you got something?” Scott asked and Liam smiled as he nodded. 

“From what we heard Monroe is planning on doing something big. She is thinking of exposing all the supernatural to the entire world.” 

“We already have it bad enough with hunters but if the entire world knows…” 

“Then this could turn out to be an actual war,” Derek stated and everyone fell silent after that. 

“We don’t know what could happen, but we have to stop her,” Scott explained as he looked up at Stiles, “Do you think you can help us on that or do you need time to figure yourself out?” 

“Oh, you are so not doing this without me,” Stiles whined, just the idea of sitting out on something so big was just not okay with him. Not if he could do something to help. Plus he wasn’t sure if Derek would allow him to sit out, the wolf would probably want him by his side to keep an eye on him. He needed to be careful. 

“Do we even know how she is going to do that?” Lydia asked and Liam shook his head in reply. Everyone seemed annoyed at that, it was always bad if they didn’t know. 

“Maybe I can ask Chris and see if his buddies can find out anything?” Scott stated and everyone nodded, “Until then we have to keep our heads down with what we managed to pull off a couple nights ago. We don’t want to bring anymore attention to Beacon Hills.” 

“Maybe Corey can sneak into Monroe’s office at the school,” Mason piped up and Scott nodded. 

“We can give it a try.” 

“But you aren’t even students anymore, is that even a good idea?” Stiles couldn’t help but to ask. Just because they had a lot of history with the school, it was different when all of them were in college, even the puppy pack wasn’t in high school anymore. He knew Corey could do a lot with his invisibility but if someone bumped into him it could turn out badly. 

“It’s better than waiting around and hope we get answers,” Theo grumbled and Stiles glared at him. He still wanted to hit him with his baseball bat. Thank you very much. Derek’s hold only tightened around his waist slightly, reminding him to take a deep breath as everyone seemed to agree. 

“Well then, I will do some research, Scott, I advise you to get in touch with Jackson to get him to spread the word around in England about her plans,” Deaton pointed out and Scott nodded before he turned towards the puppy pack. 

“Corey, be careful when you go in there, wait until the third period. I find that’s the best time since everyone is in class.” 

“I will keep an eye on Stiles,” Derek grunted and Scott only nodded in acceptance. Even after all this time everyone knew that Scott doesn’t argue with Derek, especially when it came to Stiles. Even then Stiles wouldn’t say they were the best of friends even though Derek was his boyfriend and Scott was his best friend. 

“Keep in touch with each other and take it easy then.” 

With that everyone left, going their separate ways. They were all still close, but they all had their own lives to live as well on top of all of this. Stiles, considering he ditched the FBI program he was in to save Derek, was thinking of going to school to become a deputy. Maybe even become a sheriff like his dad to keep an eye on things. 

Derek was… he was Derek who knew what he was doing and Stiles wasn’t going to push it either. He loved his sourwolf but they both knew he didn’t need to tell Derek to get a job. They walked to Stiles’ Jeep slowly, going to the loft that Stiles had officially moved into so they didn’t have to worry about his dad being around. 

Stiles sighed as he settled behind the wheel, his body automatically doing the movements to drive them home. He was suddenly exhausted and he was still hungry dammit. What the hell was wrong with him? 

“Do you hate it?” Derek asked and Stiles jerked at the sudden noise before he heaved a sigh. 

“Derek, my dude please don’t do that to me. I am too young to have a heart attack.” 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbled, “And you can’t get a heart attack. Now do you hate it that you were bitten?” 

“No, I don’t. Just needed time to get over the fact that I am not turning into a werewolf but Derek, if I didn't accept the bite I would have died,” Stiles made sure to empathize the last word because it was important dammit, “I couldn’t die. What would you all do without me? And I didn’t want you to lose another person you cared for,” He mumbled out the last part and it went back to silence in the car. 

“You seem miserable about it,” Derek grumbled and Stiles bit his lip. He knew Derek was right, he didn’t exactly hide the fact that he was uncomfortable about it but could you blame him? Okay, maybe he could but still. 

“Derek, I always thought I was going to stay as a human. Now I’m not, it’s just weird is all.” 

His only reply to that was silence and Stiles shifted, he never really did well in silence. Did he really screw up that much about this? He needed to get better at this dammit. 

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted to stay human-” 

“It’s not your fault, sourwolf. Did you bite me? Did you chuck the grenade between my father and I? No you didn’t. And look, I’m fine okay, sure I wish I knew what the hell I am but I don’t hate anybody for this and I won’t.” 

“Okay,” Derek answered as he visibly relaxed, even letting Stiles intertwine their fingers together. Stiles thought that was the end of the conversation as he turned into the parking area. But before he could even climb out of the Jeep he suddenly felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and a soft pair of lips touched his. 

He shivered as Derek’s fingers gently played with the hairs on his nape as Stiles opened his mouth to let their tongues brush each other, the kiss staying soft neither wanting to make it deeper. When they broke apart, Stiles couldn’t help but to suck in a deep breath as Derek pressed their foreheads together. 

“I don’t just care for you Stiles, you are everything to me,” Derek whispered as he brushed their lips together once more, “Thank you, for staying with me.” 

He couldn’t help but to chuckle at that as he melted into Derek’s touch, “You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not sourwolf. I’m not going anywhere if I can help it.” 

Derek only smiled and that was all Stiles ever needed for an answer. 

Three days passed without incident and that made Stiles nervous, he couldn’t sit still and he knew Derek was annoyed with him but he couldn’t stop if he tried. Silence meant bad news and he didn’t cope well with that. It seemed like everyone else was feeling the same way as they were all piled up in Derek’s living room, or well if that’s what Derek called it, really it was just an open space full of young adults but Stiles didn’t say anything about it, sometimes it was best to let the wolf have want he wanted. 

But now, Stiles couldn’t seem to stay awake now as he drifted off on Derek’s chest, the movie playing on the tv as background noise pulled him into a sleep. It didn’t feel like sleep though because when he opened his eyes he wasn’t in the loft anymore. He wasn’t actually sure where he was. 

He yelled but the white room only echoed back, he twisted around, his breaths coming quick as he tried to calm himself down. There was some ring and Stiles looked up but saw nothing but white and he frowned as he looked forward again only to jump. 

There were two doors in front of him and Stiles blinked. This was like a scene of a horror movie and Stiles did not like it, not one bit. Something screamed in him to wake up but he couldn’t. The door on the left was a solid beautiful dark oak door with a golden knob while the door on the right was just a plain white door. When he held his breath he couldn’t hear a sound, nothing that revealed what could be behind the doors. 

He wasn’t sure but something pulled him towards the white door and he moved forward until he came to a complete stop in front of it. 

“Hello?” 

Nothing replied back and Stiles shivered before he reached out to grab the black door knob. It was just a dream, if it was terrifying his body would just wake him up he reasoned to himself as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. 

He saw light, and after the brightness dimmed it looked like he was in a forest. He wasn’t quite sure why a forest but he just walked forward until he heard growling and he turned around to see Scott growling as he chased Malia through the forest. Stiles was so confused, why the hell was he dreaming about this?

It was all fine until Scott stopped, staring right at him. 

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” 

Stiles only shrugged as he noticed the scene change slightly and it suddenly grew darker, “I don’t know.” 

“You’re never in this dream. It’s always Malia then it’s Peter as the alpha and it chases me through the woods.” 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘you’re never in this dream’?” 

Scott only stepped towards him, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder, “No, you shouldn’t be here. I don’t understand.” 

That didn’t help him at all. Wonderful. 

“Dude I have no idea what’s happening, I’m in a dream, a wild one really.” 

“No, this is my dream,” Scott said and Stiles only looked at him in confusion. 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Really Stiles, this is the weirdest dream. Why would I dream of bickering with you?”

“Dude no, this is my dream! Why would I dream of this!?” Stiles exclaimed and suddenly they heard a roar in the distance, both boys frozen as they looked around them, “What the hell was that Scott?” 

“The part I really hate. Run Stiles!” Scott screamed as he took off, Stiles cursing under his breath as he took off after him. 

He had no idea what was happening, why it was happening and it confused him as he ran through the woods. It was even more weird because he wasn’t tripping, if this was real he would have fallen on his face by now. It seemed like they had been running for hours until Scott stopped and Stiles yelped as he ran into him, the both of them falling to the forest floor. 

“Why’d you stop!?” 

“Because this is where it usually ends, the alpha will jump out and then I wake up,” Scott panted as he stood up and Stiles just blinked. 

“Which way?” 

“I don’t know, it always changes.” 

“Dude if this is a weird supernatural thing, we really need to talk about your dreams because this is really messed up,” Stiles groaned as he finally stood up, pressing his back against Scott’s. 

“Tell me about it,” Scott grumbled as they heard rustling all around them, the both of them turning and making sure to always keep their backs pressed together. Derek had told them all they needed to know how to fight and it had come in handy multiple times. 

Soon another howl could be heard and Stiles yelped as a wolf-like beast jumped out at them, red eyes glowing as the wolf snarled. It moved quickly and next thing Stiles knew he yelled as he sat up, Derek immediately pulling him close as Stiles panted. 

What the actual fuck? 

“Stiles,” Scott breathed out and Stiles turned to stare at him to see he was out of breath, as if he had just woken up, “Why the hell were you in my dream?” 

Stiles went to say something but no noise escaped him as they continued to stare at each other. How was this possible? How the hell did Stiles get into Scott’s dream? None of it made sense. 

“What is going on?” Lydia demanded and that was when they finally broke their eye contact with each other. 

“I think Stiles was in my dream.” 

“Werewolf chasing us in the middle of the woods?” Stiles asked and Scott stared at him with wide eyes as he nodded. 

“How the hell?” Stiles mumbled and everyone stared at each other in silence. 

“I think we should call Deaton.” 


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this has narrowed it down a lot of what Stiles is turning into it yay! Hopefully you all will be okay with it heh. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, wanted to get through the information before we can get to the fun parts. Hope you all enjoy

“It’s called dreamwalking,” Deaton told them and Stiles just looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“Wait? Stiles was dreamwalking and can enter other people’s dreams? That’s why he was in mine?” Scott asked and Deaton only smiled slightly at him as he closed the book in his hand and set it onto the table. 

“Yes, that is what dreamwalking is.” 

“But what is even the point of dream walking?” Stiles blurted out, none of it made sense to him and he could tell the others were starting to worry for him which he didn’t need right now. He was fine, just trying to figure himself out. 

“Dreamwalking is when you leave your own barrier of mind when you are asleep, when you enter another person’s dream you can in a sense of way, control them, or manipulate their dream into something you want them to see.” 

“It’s something that can be useful if you learn how to control it,” Derek piped up and everyone turned to look at him. Stiles could see he was a bit annoyed at the attention and he only huffed, “My mother knew a lot of other supernaturals, they would come to the Hale house when I was younger.” 

“I didn’t realize you would remember that,” Deaton said in surprise. 

“I was fifteen,” Derek growled out and Deaton only raised a brow at him. If Stiles remembered correctly, Deaton was the Hale pack’s emissary so he was probably used to wolves growling when they were annoyed, or in Derek’s case, all the damn time. 

“Yes, that is true but the brain is a mysterious thing. When something that traumatic occurs sometimes the brain will make you lose those memories in a way to protect you from the pain and the stress that comes with those memories.” 

That, Stiles did know about. When his mother died when he was ten years old he couldn’t remember much of the time she was sick, all he could remember was the times in the hospitals. Where she would accuse him of wanting to kill her. His dad tried to help but there were times where he wasn’t there and Stiles cried for his mother. 

Derek didn’t say anything to Deaton, his way to avoid the conversation and Stiles bumped their hips together, trying to get something out of his sourwolf but he only got a frown. Derek hated talking about his family and frankly, Stiles couldn’t blame him for it. 

“This does cross several things off my list of things I have been looking into,” Deaton hummed and Stiles perked up at that. 

“Does that mean you know what Stiles could be?” Lydia asked and everyone only sighed as Deaton shook his head. 

“But, it does mean I want to try a couple things out if that would be alright with you Stiles? It would help us figure out what you are turning into.” 

“Yeah that’s fine,” Stiles nodded, he would do anything at this point to figure this out. 

“Alright, while you are here doing that, Corey will get into the school and look around. Chris got back to us so Liam, Malia and I are going to go check that out,” Scott stated. 

“I’m going to,” Theo demanded and Scott only nodded as he gave a pointed look at Liam. Liam would be responsible for Theo and Liam knew it as he nodded at his alpha. 

“Derek, how about you go and check on my dad.” 

Derek raised a brow at him and Stiles knew he wanted answers. 

“Stiles is right Derek, this is a thing that we must do alone,” Deaton reassured and Stiles let out a breath of relief at that. He wasn’t sure how much work they would be able to get done with Derek around, not because he was a distraction, more like he wasn’t sure he wanted Derek to see the tests. 

If he turned out to be something horrible, he wanted the time to process it and tell him. Not have Derek afraid of him. He knew enough from Deaton that there are things out there that Werewolves are terrified of and he couldn’t stand the idea of losing Derek over this. 

Thankfully, Derek seemed to understand that he needed to back down, “Okay, I guess I will go check on your dad,” He said before he placed a kiss on Stiles’ temple before he left. 

“And I am going to go check on Jordan,” Lydia stated as she smiled at them all, “Good luck you two.” 

“Thanks Lyds,” Stiles smiled, when they broke off their relationship they had decided to stay as close friends and neither of them had come to regret their decision so far. He wasn’t good enough for her, not even close and in return she had told him that he needed someone to love him for what he stood for. 

She wasn’t saying she didn’t love him, she did but she had told him that she didn’t love him the way he deserved it. He had a hard time understanding what she meant but now that he and Derek finally got their act together he liked to think he had an idea of what she meant. Maybe. 

“Well Stiles, are you ready?” Deaton asked him and Stiles only nodded because what else was he going to say. No doc, I’m not ready so leave me alone? Yeah, no he can’t ignore this problem until it went away like he normally would go back to when a problem arised. 

Two hours later and after watching Deaton walk around gathering books and making Stiles read a couple that made no sense to him, did Deaton finally make sense. 

“Alright, so I know none of that made sense to you but it will in due time,” Deaton started and Stiles perked up. They were finally getting somewhere. 

“Is there anything other then the feeling of hunger and the dreamwalking that you have experienced?” 

“No not really, I mean I feel like my normal self. There were a couple moments where I saw a couple people and just knew there was something wrong with them but I am used to that.” 

“Was it like when you knew you couldn’t trust Theo? It was a feeling?” 

“No, it was more like I knew. I don’t know how to explain it but I knew they were bad news,” Stiles explained as his hands waved around in the air as he tried to organize his thoughts. 

It was weird, with Theo he didn't fully know if he was bad, it was a gut feeling but something in him just screamed at him that they were bad. He had wanted to follow them and find out what made them bad, why his brain screamed at him about it. 

“Hmm interesting,” Deaton muttered before he grabbed his notes, placing it down onto the table for Stiles to see. “I was doing some research and after you told me about the dream walking, it managed to cut back a lot of possibilities. At first when you told me about your hunger I was wondering if you were becoming a type of shapeshifter.” 

“But doesn’t werecats dreamwalk?” Stiles asked and Deaton only smiled at him. 

“No actually, that is a common misunderstanding. They don’t dream walk but sometimes they hide their natural instinct to pick up on the little details and pretend it’s dreamwalking to scare the person into doing what they want,” He explained. 

Stiles shouldn’t be surprised really, he had nothing against them. He just hated Kate and the way she would purr to get people to do her dirty work, and she tried to kill Derek which is a big no no. 

“So what other ideas do you have?” 

“I wanted to see if you could either be a dreamwalker, a mare which is a nightmare entity or a jinn.” 

“Okay? What exactly is a jinn?” Stiles asked and Deaton nodded to the chair and Stiles let himself sit down, he had a feeling he was going to be here for a while. 

“A jinn is a supernatural creature that takes the shape of a human body. They can change their shape, possess humans and cause illness. See, most times a jinn doesn’t torment humans unless they feel that the human needs to be taught a moral lesson.” 

Stiles eyes widened at the explanation as he opened his mouth only to snap it shut. Okay, he wasn’t expecting that but he was a person? How would that even work if he was a Jinn? 

“You have questions,” Deaton stated and Stiles only nodded because well, he wasn’t going to lie to the man. “Well ask away Stiles.” 

“I don’t actually know where to start,” Stiles blurted out as his mind raced. He couldn’t seem to get his mnd to still long enough to sort through the questions that would make sense instead of just bouncing around everywhere. 

“That’s quite alright, like I said, I do want to try some things to see what we can eliminate. Now you said you were always hungry but you don’t know what for?” Stiles just nodded and Deaton reached over to flip through his books. 

“Well, there is another option I think you could be actually now that I think about it.” 

“What? What is it?” 

Deaton hummed as he looked up at Stiles, “A reaper, but like I said for now we will test some theories out and go from there.” 

Stiles only nodded, he felt like this was going to be a long day. 

“First things first, let’s see if you can see nightmares and what you can do with them,” Deaton stated and Stiles only blinked. How the hell was he going to do that? 

“Okay how?” 

“Well, that’s a tricky thing. With a Mare a person would have to be asleep in order to see the nightmares, same with a dreamwalker actually. A jinn and a reaper have the ability to see the nightmares even when that person is awake.” 

“What's the difference between the jinn and reaper then?” Stiles asked. 

“A jinn has the ability to see it but not push it to the front of their minds to the point where they experience the nightmare even when they are awake, a reaper, on the other hand can.” 

Well, Stiles supposed that made a lot of sense but that still didn’t tell him how to do it. Deaton seemed to know exactly what he was thinking when the man walked across the room to bring a dog in the room. It was an adorable lil thing and Stiles knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“No, I am not going to torment a dog doc.” 

“Then how are we going to test this then Stiles?” 

“I don’t know! Why can’t I test it on you or something?” Stiles blurted and Deaton sighed. 

“You really want to test this on your teacher?” Deaton asked and Stiles paused because it made sense in a way that he shouldn’t test it on Deaton. But he refused to do it to an animal, Derek and the other werewolves were different though. He would totally test it on them with all the shit he been through because of them. 

“Well, I will try it on Scott or something the next time I see him.” 

Deaton only smiled in amusement before he shook his head, “Fine we will return to that. How about this, tell me how many animals are in that room without going through that door.” 

Stiles paused as he glanced at the door before he dragged his eyes back to Deaton. How the actual hell was he going to do? 

“I want to test something, so close your eyes and focus on the animals in that room,” Deaton clarified to him and Stiles only huffed as he turned back to the door. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing but he could try to figure it out. 

He closed his eyes, it made it easier to not get distracted as he thought about the room, the animals and how they were all living, breathing and full of life whether they were injured or not. Nothing seemed to happen but he only took a deep breath and let himself relax. 

Something was there, pulling at his mind and he tilted his head a bit as he focused more on it, he could feel the animals, see that they were good, he wasn’t sure how he could tell but he knew they were all good, pure lives. 

“There are sixteen dogs in that room,” Stiles whispered as he opened his eyes, turning towards Deaton to see him nod to himself. 

“Soul awareness, you can tell how many living beings are in a room by focusing on their souls. What did you experience Stiles?” 

“I don’t really know how to explain it,” Stiles whispered as he looked back at the door before he looked down at the ground, “At first it felt like something was tugging at my mind and when I let it all of a sudden I could just see all of them. I could tell all of them were good.” 

“Fascinating,” Deaton mumbled before he turned back to his books. 

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked and Deaton just continued to write down a couple of notes.

“I say we cross off the dream walker since the hunger you feel and the soul awareness isn’t in their abilities, might even cross off the mare. So now we just have to figure out between jinn and reaper.” 

“Both of those sounds horrible. Like jinn is to teach humans moral lessons and a reaper? Like the grim reaper? Aren’t they bad?” So he may be panicking but could you blame him? 

“Reapers are not actually evil like everyone thinks they are Stiles, like us they maintain the natural order of life in some ways. Reapers don’t kill whenever they wish, but they do help souls find their way to the afterlife or their next life. And from what you said during the soul awareness test, they can tell the difference between a good soul and a bad soul.” 

“So like a good and bad person?” 

“Not quite,” Deaton answered as he flipped open to a page and passed Stiles the book to take a look for himself, “Souls are different, you can have a murderer and they still have a good soul. This could be due to several different reasons, either that the soul hasn’t been tainted yet or that the murderer had their reasons for killing that isn’t for the pleasure of taking a life.” 

“So,” Stiles started before he paused, “Souls are the life of a human being? Like they live different lives but the human mind doesn’t remember their past lives?” Stiles asked, he wasn’t even sure if that made sense. 

“In some way, yes.”

Stiles sighed as he rubbed his forehead, he was sporting a migraine from everything and he just wanted to lay down and just ignore everything. Souls lived several lifetimes apparently and throughout the years they can be tainted based on the person’s decisions. Who knew? 

“Are you alright Stiles?” Deaton asked and Stiles shook his head in response. 

“Just trying to wrap my head around all of this.” 

“How about we call it a day and pick it back up tomorrow. We did cover a lot and maybe something will develop later on that will help us.” 

“Thanks Deaton, for everything,” Stiles muttered as he smiled at him, getting a nod in return before he turned to leave. 

He didn’t know what to think, he was confused. Why would he turn into a jinn or a reaper? He knew a werewolf bite didn't always turn you into a werewolf. It usually turns you into something that reflects oneself. So how does this reflect himself? 

He can hurt people, teach them lessons and if he was a jinn he would be a teacher in some ways he supposed. A reaper though, he taught, led souls to where they need to go and tell good from bad. He could see it if he really thought about it, he always tried to keep the peace in the pack, some would even call him the glue of the pack. He had trust issues, he had come to accept that but it reflected on him telling who is good and bad, souls not people though. 

Stiles sighed as he climbed into his jeep, just staring out the windshield as he tried to calm his mind. He could do his own research, figure it out as he waited for Deaton to call on him again. He also needed to figure out what was going on with Monroe and her plans. When things went wrong there was always several of them wasn’t there? 

Stiles yawned as he watched the pack file in, he had slept horribly, nightmares plaguing him and he wasn’t even sure if it was his own or not. Derek had held him without question though, just kept him close as Stiles told him what happened, what the possibilities were and Derek wasn’t scared. He didn’t think he was turning into a monster, he had only kissed him softly and told him he would be there every step of the way. He didn’t know why that thought scared him as much as it does. 

“This is much bigger than we thought it was,” Corey blurted out and everyone froze. 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked and Corey shifted before he placed the files down onto the table in the McGall house. 

Stiles shot his hand out to open the folder, his eyes immediately going through the papers and he froze. Monroe had the world presidents and prime ministers numbers all listed, and from what he could see she had already contacted a couple of them and he knew exactly what she had in mind. 

“She wants to tell the world leaders about supernaturals and tell them that we are a threat,” Stiles whispered as he looked up at his friends. 

“Wait? How does she think they are going to believe her?” Liam asked and Lydia sighed. 

“She probably has a couple shifters in her hold and probably shows them that they can turn into monsters.” 

“If she has them and has proof, they will believe her,” Theo said and everyone fell silent. This was much worse than they originally thought, it was one thing to go to reporters and try to get them to believe her but to go to the people who are in charge of countries and show them? This will turn into a flat out war no matter what. 

“What did Chris have to say Scott?” Derek asked and Scott frowned. 

“Apparently in Mexico all the supernaturals and on the run.” 

“First country she contacted?” Liam asked and Scott shrugged as Stiles shook his head. 

“If she really wanted to start this she would start with the United States. The world has their eyes on them, which means if they make it public the other’s will start to believe them as Monroe keeps calling them.” 

“This just got a lot bigger,” Derek growled and everyone looked at each other. The main question here was how on earth are they going to stop her? 

“Looks like we have to call in some friends, we are on a time limit here. You do know some friends right?” Mason asked and Scott nodded. 

“Yeah, we do but it’s going to take some time to get everyone here.” 

“Then let’s get calling and while we wait Stiles here can tell us what’s happening to him,” Mila said and everyone turned to look at him. He hated it when everyone did that. 

“Did you and Deaton figure it out?” Scott asked and Stiles shook his head. 

“We have it narrowed down to a couple of possibilities, just have to test a few things to figure it out.” 

“How about we make the calls first then we can discuss all of this,” Mila piped up and Stiles could have kissed her for the distraction as everyone nodded. He still didn’t know how to explain this to them all. 

But for now, Stiles just stared at the floor, his mind racing as he grabbed his phone to call his dad, if he was going to talk about this he wanted him here. He sighed as he pressed the phone up to his ear, watching everyone in the room and he knew that no matter what, they were going to be by his side. 

They were his pack after all. He had a feeling that everything would be okay at the end of this all, they will be their awesome selves and stop Monroe from her plan and their lives will go back to the normal it usually was. Or as normal as they could get. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions or anything that I can do better with the characters please politely let me know in the comments. This is my first fic for Teen Wolf heh


End file.
